


Soldier Home From War

by MechanicusAngelus, Rei_Ark



Series: A Town Named Calipo AU [2]
Category: Bittersweet Universe (BSU), Original Work, Sinful Indulgence (AU)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicusAngelus/pseuds/MechanicusAngelus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark
Summary: Lieutenant Colonel Rhyhan has come back from war to find out his family had been killed in an accident, leaving him completely alone. He received this news as he arrived at the train station in the area.Cara, a woman who had lives in a nearby town connected by rail, has come to the train station to return home, when she sees a lonely soldier by the bench. After watching many other soldiers having rejoiced by being reunited with their loved ones, she comes to comfort the lonely soldier in empathy for him.
Relationships: Rhyhan Lucifen/Cara
Series: A Town Named Calipo AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075451





	1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Rhyhan Lucifen meandered up onto the station platform that was bustling with civilians who were excited to see other soldiers who were coming home from war. In one corner of the station he saw a florist with strawberry blonde hair done up in twin drills that bounced with glee. As she was reunited with who he assumed to be her son as the both had bright magenta eyes but dirty blond hair. Rhyhan smiled softly as he watched Sammy along with many of his fellow soldiers reunite with their families.

His smile eventually turned cold when he was given a telegram by one of the station employees. As he read it he sat down in shock at the tragic news of his family's passing in a freak accident. His mother, father and little sister, Lilith were slaughtered by an unknown assailant in the middle of the night. "No..." he mumbled before he folded the piece of parchment and slumped into the bench, letting out a sigh.

"I could have stopped this..." he mumbled to himself, knowing the truth that it was likely if his father, who was an army veteran, couldn't fend off the intruder then he likely couldn't either. "At least I would be with them..." he sighed, and stewed in his self-hatred

As the sky lit with dazzling hues of pinks, blues and oranges, the number of people in the station were dwindling, Rhyhan was still there, his hat tilted so the visor would block out the setting sun. He let out a defeated sigh s he played with his blade; the closest thing he now had to family, he supposed.

"Hello sir... would you like some company?" Cara offered him kindly, standing alone. Viyan hadn't known she came, as she wanted the mother and son to have their own time together, but she still wanted to see the soldiers as they had come home. She wore a beautiful Kimono, and did up her hair, but hqd kept mostly out of sight until now.

"It's not wise to sneak up on a soldier like that, miss" he reprimanded quietly before sighing softly. Rhyhan kept his eyes closed as he fought back tears

"My apologies sir. It's simply that today is supposed to be one of happiness... and I thought that perhaps the one that sat alone, could use the company of myself, who has been watching the station alone. Would you like my company sir?" She offered.

He opened his eyes and sighed "If you must. Do not feel obligated to have pity for a murderer like myself"

"I do not feel obligated, do not worry." She sat down beside him gently. "I do truly want to be here. Everyone should have someone to come back to, but... not everyone is fortunate enough to have that happen."

"I should have... I looked forward to having my baby sister in my arms again..." He sighed

"You sound like a very loving brother then... I'm sure she loved you very much then." Cara knew this was going to be sad, but she promised herself she would be there for those that had no one waiting, and evidently, this man could use some company.

The man clutched the telegram in his hand and his blade in the other before he finally turned to look at Cara "My deepest apologies, I failed to introduce myself." He cleared his throat "I am Lieutenant Colonel Rhyhan Lucifen, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am"

"My name is Cara Sampson, I work in the flower shop just a train ride... one town that way." She pointed. " My brother had gone to war too... he got quite unlucky though. I came in honour of him, as if his spirit got to come home, with the rest of the soldiers."

"I'm... Sorry for your loss"

"As I am sorry for yours. If you want... you and I could be friends, so you're not so alone?" She offered.

A small smile crossed his lips "That sounds heavenly"

Cara stood, and offered him her hand, her black hair falling loosely about her shoulders, framing her kindly face. "There's a cafe I would like to take you to, if that's alright? Let me buy you some coffee... it might not be enough to repay you for protecting all of us here at home... but it's a start, right?" She chuckled softly, her hand offered to him the entire time she spoke.

Rhyhan looked up at her and smiled "Agreed"


	2. A Quiet Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara and Rhyhan become more acquainted

Rhyhan held the door open for Cara

"Thank you kind sir." Cara entered, and found a table for them.  
The cafe was mostly empty, with only a few other tables occupied. There were one or two soldiers, either with a mother, or a girlfriend, as well as other normal townsfolk. Cara smiled softly as Rhyhan came to join her.

Rhyhan let out a soft sigh as he placed his blade next to him

"Feel free to order whatever you like. Nothing on the menu is off limits." She offered kindly, wanting the man to feel comfortable, and able to relax with her. She had seen the grief in his eyes, and that it was greater than her own when she lost Blayne, so he must have lost more than just his baby sister while he was gone.

He smiled "You are too kind, I'd really like to satisfy my sweet tooth... Ooh a candied apple sounds good"

"Would you like me to call the waiter over then?"

"Please" he nodded

Cara gestured to the counter that they were ready to order.  
"Just your usual Miss Cara?" The waitress asked before they spoke.  
"Not just that please Miss Millie, my new friend here would also like to order." Cara gestured to Rhyhan. Millie turned to him.  
"Hello sir, what can I get for you?" She asked cheerfully, not minding the blade on the table.

Rhyhan was startled for a moment before he look away "I'd like a candied apple... And a coffee... Please, ma'am"

"Of course sir, how do you take your coffee?" She asked, writing down what he wanted.

"Black, two sugars"

She wrote it down and went straight to the kitchens to make up their order.  
"So... uhm.... If you don't mind me saying, you must have been a good soldier. You come highly recommended." She referenced the medals up on his chest.

He nodded "I guess I'm a natural killing machine" somewhere in those words was a hidden Pride

"You must be quite brave too, to commit to the war effort and face down death." Cara spoke with quiet reverie and awe. She had felt the same way about when her brother shared the news of his acceptance, though then she also held a fear for her brother's fate.

"Yeah... Bravery, can I let you in on a secret that I tell my new recruits?"

"Sure, if you like." Cara nodded with a smile.

"Bravery masquerades as fear, the more afraid you are, the more likely you will live"

"Wow... I never knew. I guess... I always had someone to protect me." Cara looked to her own hands, wondering if, should she ever be afraid enough, would she be able to do something like what Rhyhan, and possibly her brother, had done?

Rhyhan cupped her hands with his. Unlike her delicate hands, his was rough and scratchy but warm. "Fret not, ma'am. You will never have the need to know what that feels like"

"Especially since all strong soldiers have returned home, to protect us here and not just abroad." She looked up and smiled at him. Millie came back with their orders, meaning Cara had to move her hands out of Rhyhan's, thought she was reluctant to do so.

Rhyhan reluctantly let go of Cara's hands before looking up "Thank you"

"Thanks Miss Millie." Cara added as well.  
"It's on the house you two, enjoy." She smiled kindly and left.

Rhyhan paused and looked up confused

"She means we don't have to pay for it." Cara told him, hoping to ease his confusion

"...I know that, I'm just... Surprised"

"She is a very nice friend of mine and Viyans."

"Ah..." He nodded

"Eat up, no need to wait for me."

"I don't want to be rude"

"It's alright." Cara took her small fork and stabbed into her cake.

He looked at the small apples in his plate before picking up one and examining it thoroughly

Cara ate her cake slowly, almost dainty

He took a bite and crushed through the candy coating

Cara kept eating her cake, mostly trying to avoid mess, occasionally having some of her drink.

Rhyhan visibly tensed

"Are you alright?"

He nodded "Of course, I'm just not used to silence... But I guess it's what my life will be from now on"

"I suppose it is quieter here than where you've just come from... but it sure isn't silent." The chatter of the other patrons was still going.

Rhyhan closed his eyes before a loud thump from outside caused him to jump and grab his sword

Cara jumped and looked outside too

"Rhyhan, you're not in the battlefield anymore..." He reminded himself

"What was that...?" Cara couldn't work it out.

"Someone dropping a chair"

"Ohhhhh.... thank you." Cara relaxed again.

Rhyhan growled quietly

"We don't have to stay if you wish to leave." She suggested.

"...It's adequate" He sighed and placed his sword next to him

"Do you... think you'll end up heading home...?"

"Yes. I wouldn't mind sleeping in a proper bed... You can come with me if you wish"

"I should probably be getting back to my own home, so that my friends do not worry.... but here." From hidden pockets , she produced some old, battered paper and a pencil, writing donate address of the flower shop.

Rhyhan nodded, understanding. "Of course"

"This is the flower shop we work at... I'm usually always there the shop or my house. Today was... a special exception." She smiled and handed it over.

"Thank you" he smiled softly

"You're welcome over any time, or to send letters if you would prefer." She smiled brightly

He smiled again "You're really sweet, thank you"

"It's a pleasure. I do what I can."


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed and other gradually went back to normal now with Sammy and Shiamatia back in their lives.

Cara entered the flowershop to open up as she usually did. When she arrived at the door she saw Rhyhan, who was sitting, slouched on the ground

"Oh my, Rhyhan!" She was surprised. " Are you alright?" She knelt before him, checking if he was okay.

He smiled and looked up "I'm alright, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd wait for you here"

"I'm glad you're alright." She held a hand out to him, to help him up. "Want to help set up the shop for today?"

He took her hand "Ah... I'm not familiar with flowers unfortunately"

She helped him to his feet. "Let me teach you?"

He smiled "If you are willing then I accept"

"It's not too difficult. Mostly you just be gentle with them, and water them carefully. Lemme show you." She kept a hold of his hand as she led him over to the watering things.

He did as she told him and gently watered the flowers. "They're just so delicate" he smiled softly

"That they are." Cara smiled brightly, happy with his progress already

"I saw many flowers on the battlefield, each stained red with soldiers blood..." He sighed

She came over and gently touched his arm. "Flowers may be delicate, but they can be resilient too... like our lives. Flowers can be stained, or trampled down... but they will find a way to bloom beautifully again."

"It's truly poetic when you put it that way"

She blushed lightly. "I've had a few years to think about it."

"It's beautiful nonetheless"

"Thank you...." She blushed with modesty

He smiled gently and let out a soft sigh "I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you as well. When I first saw you, it was sadness I saw... but now, you're smiling too."

"Is it a crime to enjoy small things in life?" He teased

"Not at all! I encourage it!" She beamed.

He let out a soft chuckle and caressed her cheek

She blushed slightly more, unused to it

Rhyhan smiled "Hm... So delicate. This is what we fought for" He smiled lightly

"I.... uhmmm...." She didn't know what to say, blushing as much as the pink roses nearby.

"Tell me... Do you have a special someone? I would suspect so, for a delicate flower such as yourself"

"No, I don't. I've only ever really had my brother, but as you know, he is well gone now. The closest I've had is Viyan, because she has been very kind, and looked after me when my brother went off to war."

He smiled softly "I can sense that you loved your brother"

"I did, he was always the protective type. "

"Do you know who he served under?"

She took a worn telegram out from her shirt. "Its the best way to keep him close to my heart." She explained, before handing the paper over.

He opened it and quickly read it over before handing it back "I'll see what I can do" He smiled

"Wh-What do you mean?" She didn't understand, holding the paper gently between her hands.

"I can pull some strings and have a proper funeral for him... If you wanted?"

"You-You'd really do that for me?" Within a moment, the letter was clutched to her chest, her eyes full of tears and voice resounding with hope.

"It's the least I can do after you've been so kind to me"

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, sobbing happily. "Oh thank you Rhyhan!"

He hugged her back with a small smile "You are so very welcome"

She was so happy she couldn't really think about it

The door soon enough opened and in walked the mother/son duo "Oh, I'm so sorry we didn't know you weren't alone" Viyan instinctively apologised

Cara heard their voices and realised she hadn't let go of Rhyhan yet. " Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hug you quite like that-" she laughed nervously, emotionally wrecked. She turned to Viyan and Sammy next. "Don't you two worry about it." She wiped her eyes, chuckling. "Uhm, Rhyhan, this is Viyan and Sammy, my friends, this is Rhyhan.'

Sammy saluted which caused Rhyhan to chuckle "At ease soldier, you're with your mother"

Cara tried to calm herself down, wiping her tears with the backs of her hands so as to not ruin the old telegram that she still clutched.

Viyan wandered over to Cara and hugged her "Are you alright dearie? If those aren't tears of happiness, please stop crying"

"Oh, don't you worry they are." She hugged her best friend back. "Rh-Rhyhan said he m- he might be able to... get Blayne to have a proper burial... here... where I can finally say goodbye to him in person-" Even just speaking the words caused her to break into a new batch of tears as she gripped her friend with her arms, and the paper with her fingers

"That's great news!" Viyan exclaimed and hugged Cara back, tightly

Cara cried into her friend for quite some time before being able to compose herself.

When she finally managed to compose herself, she found the boys talking among themselves... most likely talking about the war

Cara realized she hadn't gotten to all the flowers yet. "Uh oh, I do hope the poor flowers are okay, I haven't watered them all yet!" She put the paper back where it belonged, by her heart, and got back to watering the rest of the plants.

Sammy chuckled "Don't worry about all except the tulips." he chuckled nervously.

The girls both knew of Sammy's inability to tend to tulips for whatever reason.

"I'm sure we will be alright then." She smiled.

Viyan smiled brightly as she finished tending to the roses.

"Is everyone hungry?" she asked softly

"I am a little." Cara nodded, wondering what Rhyhan's response would be.

Rhyhan smiled "I haven't eaten since lunch time yesterday"

Sammy clapped "Yay! Food!"

"You really must eat more regularly Rhyhan- even if it means I have to cook each meal for you." Cara spoke, honestly worried for his health and genuinely offering to make food for him so he would Eat.

Rhyhan blushed lightly before he grabbed her hand and held her by the waist "Then come live with me~"

She blushed brightly, but found some courage. "I will if it means you'll eat properly." She had her hands on her waist too, just above his in a posture of "humph!" But without the expression to match, since she was all nervous and shy.

Rhyhan smiled "Then so it shall be~" he purred and chuckled

"But, uhm- for now, there's flowers to tend to-" Cara managed to speak again, to her further surprise.

"Nonsense, dearies. Sammy and I can look after the shop, while you two are away"

"Cara, can you please check the back to see if the new seed stock has been delivered?"

"Sure-" She nodded, and cleared her throat. "Uh, could you please... let go now Rhyhan-?" She asked, even more nervously.

"Reluctantly~" He winked but let her go

She slipped out into the back room, found a spot to sit, and tried to calm down. Again she held the paper in her hands, like others would hold a photo. "Oh Blayne... I wish you were here, you would know if this was the right thing to do-" she took deep and shaky breaths, overwhelmed by all that was happening.

A little while later, Viyan entered the back room and smiled "How are you doing sweetie?"

"I-I'm not sure. It's just... fast- I guess, and the only people that ever suggested I moved in with them used to harass me in my old town, but Rhyhan isn't like that so.... I don't know what to do-" she had stared at the telegram the entire time she spoke, until the very end, in which Cara looked up at Viyan.

"You could always visit his house and see how he lives, ease yourself into it." she smiled

"I-I suppose so-" she swallowed. " But is this really the right thing for me to do? I'm scared he might accidentally replace Blayne in my heart somehow, and I could never do that to my brother."

"Blayne is your brother, he will always hold a special place in your heart and you memory, your heart was big enough for Blayne and myself, I'm sure you have enough room in your heart for Rhyhan. Look, he loves you, I can see it in his eyes"

"I-I know, I can see it too." She cleared her throat again, standing. "I suppose I've accidentally made him wait long enough... he's going to bring Blayne home, and I have to make sure he eats properly... I... really don't want to let him down-" her cheeks went a deep red in the centre. It would seem that she had fallen in love with Rhyhan back, and just haven't noticed it herself yet.

"If you ever need anything, Sammy and I are at your beck and call"

She came over to Viyan and gave her a huge hug. "Youre such an amazing friend, thank you."

Viyan hugged back and smiled softly "Anything to see you open up more"

Cara blushed again, letting go. "If you say so my friend."


End file.
